Our Dysfunctional Family
by Write-To-You
Summary: All the moments that make up why team Legends is more of a family then anything else. (I use the original team: Sara, Snart, Mick, Ray, Kendra, Rip, Jax and Stein. And Gideon, of course)
1. Sleepwalking- Or Something Like That

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my very first LoT fanfiction. I will preface this with saying that while I don't actually watch LoT, I love all the different characters and how close they are. So this came into existence. Enjoy!**

Waking up at 3am was not something that that Ray really wanted to get into the habit of doing. But here he was, groaning and rubbing his eyes at the sound of yelling and breaking wood.

Ray rolled himself out of his nice, warm bed and stood up. "Gideon... what is going on?"

"It seems as if Mr. Rory has decided to get up at 3:12 and 6 seconds AM Mr. Palmer."

"Oh." Was all Ray could think of to say. And considering it was 3:12 and 6 seconds (though it was probably more like 13 now), it seemed just long enough of a response.

Yawning, Ray stumbled to the door. He threw it open to reveal other bedroom doors along the hallway doing the same. Sara came bursting through her door last, holding her knife in a defensive position. "Who's attacking?!"

"Relax, Lance." Snart drawled from where he was lounging. "Nobody's attacking. Mick's sleepwalking."

Kendra growled and Ray glanced over at her. He normal neatly curled hair was frizzing around her head, and her eyes looked bleary. She rubbed her face. "I got out of bed because Mick is _sleepwalking_?"

She started forward, looking like she was going to punch Mick, but Professor Stein called her back. "I wouldn't do that, Mrs. Saunders. I have read many books that informed me about the dangers of waking someone up when they are in a sleepwalking state. It can mess with their mind, and cause them to become confused and even violent."

Sara snorted. "I hate to break it to you, Stein, but that's not going to be a change from Mick's normal demeanor at all." Even Snart laughed at that.

Martin shook his head disapprovingly, but he didn't add anything else. Now Kendra was looking undecided. "I don't want to hurt him..."

"Oh, come on Saunders." Snart rolled his eyes. "If you really don't want to, then I will." Snart walked up to Mick and was about to shake him awake when _another_ door opened, hitting him in the face. "Mph!" Snart cried, clutching his nose. "What the-"

"I will remind you not to swear in the presence of Mr. Jefferson." Martin interrupted.

Ray frowned, not seeing Jax anywhere in the corridor. Then he came around the side of the open door. "Huh. I didn't think that door could open outward. What's going on?" He seemed the most alert out of everyone, and Kendra scowled at his relative put togetherness (considering the time). She was usually the put together one.

"You just hit with the door, that's what's going on!" Snart bellowed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Door's open inward for a reason, Einstein."

Stein jerked awake. "Wha-? Where's Einstein?" Everyone ignored him.

Mick turned around. "Hey." He grumbled. "I didn't see you guys there. Is everyone joining for my midnight drink tonight? I hope Rip stalked up enough beer for all of you."

"Wait, what?" Ray stuttered. "Snart, I thought you said he was sleepwalking!"

"I thought he was." Leonard admitted. "You have a midnight drinking session at 3am and you don't invite me, Mick? I'm hurt."

"Are we talking literally or figuratively?" Mick asked. "Because your nose looks pretty busted."

Sara interrupted Snart's response. "Since when do you have midnight drinking sessions?"

"That is a very unwise idea, Mr. Rory." Stein scolded. "That could lead to loss of brain cells."

"I don't think Mick has any brain cells to lose." Jax muttered.

Mick's eyebrows scrunched together. "What are brain cells?"

Kendra ran a hand down her face. "Fine, drink to your hearts content. Just don't wake us up because of it."

Ray agreed with that. "I like my sleep, Mick."

"That's why you never get any girls, Palmer!" Mick bellowed. "If you like sleeping you never get anything done."

"I get plenty of girls!" Ray protested, his manly pride sufficiently injured. "I just don't like being woken up at 3am!"

"You know.." Stein said thoughtfully. "Technically, you _don't_ have midnight drinking escapades. 3am is not midnight."

"I estimate, ok?" Mick told him defensively. "Now are you joining me or not?"

"What the heck. I'm already up." Sara shrugged. "I'll be right there. I just need to get on a sweatshirt."

"Make enough for two more." Snart agreed, grabbing his trademark parka and throwing it on. "Lets go."

By the time everyone in the corridor had cleared, either to the kitchen or their respective bedrooms, silence reigned once again. When Rip came blearily down the hall, asking "What happened? Why was everyone up?", no one bothered to get up and answer him.

 **Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Were the characters in character? Let me know in the comments!**


	2. Goodbyes Don't Stick

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! With all my other writing I honestly forgot to work on this one. But here is a new chapter (finally).**

 **There are spoilers about Laurel's, uh, well, what happens to her (not in season 5 of Arrow, but in season 4), but other then that this isn't really set in the show. It's sort of after they defeat Savage, but not what actually happens.**

"You have all been the best team that I could ever hope for." Rip's lower lip was trembling, and if Sara's hadn't been doing the same, she might have teased him about it. "Even through all your unending childishness, and ridiculous antics, and drinking, and fighting and stealing the ship and-" The trembling stopped. "Well, now that I think of it, you guys have probably been the _worst_ team that I could have gotten."

"That's the Rip Hunter we all know and love!" Snart cried from the back of the group. "Enough talk, Mick and I have places to be; people to rob."

"We don't do goodbyes." Mick grumbled.

At the word 'Goodbye', Kendra burst into tears, closely followed by Ray. Even Stein looked a little teary. Rip turned and walked back into the Waverider without another word.

Then the door closed, and that was it. The time ship disappeared, and all that was left from their adventure through time and space was a few more scars and some fond memories of playing cards and laughing in the Waverider.

Kendra wiped her eyes and gained some control over her emotions. She gave everyone a tearful hug, even Snart and Mick (though they weren't pleased about it), then sprouted wings and flew off. Sara watched her go with a sinking heart. After her sister's death, Kendra had been the only female left in her life that she felt like she could talk to.

Then there was Leonard, who she was probably going to miss more then anyone. They had opened up to each other more over the last few days, like they knew that it was going to be their last chance to share with someone who really understood.

Sara accepted Ray's hug, then gave one of her own to Jax and the Professor. She even hugged Mick, and, spur of the moment, kissed Snart's cheek. "Call me!" She commanded over her shoulder.

Snart mock saluted, and Mick waved. "See ya, Blondie." Then she turned back around, and all sights of her family for the past few months were gone.

 **3 days later...**

"Hey Kendra!" Sara called, walking into Jitters. She had found herself missing everyone on the team, especially at night, so she had made the hour long train ride over to Central City to see her closest female friend.

"Sara!" Kendra beamed at her, and walked around the counter to give her a huge hug. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Jax came by yesterday, and Ray was here this morning. I figured that you would be able to resist a little more."

Sara laughed. "I guess I just missed my-" She stopped for a moment. "My family."

"Yeah." Kendra smiled. "Me too." She went around the bar, and leaned forward. "I'm guessing you want the usual?"

"You got it." Sara leaned against the counter and watched the barista make her coffee; the same thing she had had every morning on the Waverider. The thought of their ship made her insides turn all jello-y, so she was glad when the bell hanging over the door jingled.

Both of them glanced up at the newcomers, and Sara was only mildly surprised to see Snart and Mick walked through the door. "Didn't have enough to steal where you were, Cold?" Sara greeted.

He smirked. "Mick and I wanted some coffee."

"And no one makes coffee like Kendra." Mick finished. "Get me my frap, Bird-Girl."

Kendra smiled at her two friends. "Coming right up."

She abandoned her post a few minutes later to join them at their table. Sara noticed that all of them specifically ignored the topic of the Waverider, but she could see in all of their eyes that they missed being together. She sure did.

 **Same day, different place...**

Jax nocked on Martin Stein's door, and was none too surprised to see Ray standing on the other side. "Hey." He greeted, and walked in without and invitation.

Clarissa greeted him with a smile and a cookie, which was always welcome, and told him that her husband was in the study. Jax knew his way, having been there a few times before to do more research on their bond.

Stein was, in fact, in the study, buried in books and papers scribbled with occasion. He grunted in greeting to his merging partner, who sat down and began to fiddle with a gizmo on another desk.

Ray joined them a few moments later, and Jax was reminded of nights on the Waverider, staying up to half past 3 to try and finish repairs on the ship, kept going by Kendra's coffee. Even though he was in Central, where he belonged, he felt a strange twinge of homesickness.

"So." Ray broke the silence first. "We going to talk about what is happening?"

"I don't know what you mean." Stein mumbled.

"Well, maybe it's just happening to me, then." Ray shrugged, though he looked doubtful. "But Jax is here, so I'm thinking not. I went to see Kendra yesterday, and now I'm here. And I found myself making an excuse to got to the Arrow-Cave to see Sara."

Jax looked at his hands. "Honestly, I miss you guys. I miss waking up in the morning and fighting for the shower. I miss breakfast with Snart and Sara arguing the whole time. Heck, I even miss Grey not letting me drink, and Rip's constant scolding. I just- I miss my family."

Stein let out a sigh. "I love Clarissa, I truly do, but I'm afraid I've bonded with our team almost as much as I bonded with Jefferson."

Leaning back in his chair, Ray rubbed at his face. "So what are we going to do about it?"

 **4 days after that...**

After a surprise visit from Ray at the Arrow-Cave, and an invitation to go rob a bank from Mick, Sara knew it was time to take action. She gathered up her friend, and took them to the place where it all began; the rooftop in Central City.

Except, now, it was so different. And it wasn't just because Carter was gone. No, it was more then that. Stein was talking with Jax and Kendra, and Mick was teasing Ray about his choice of trying to grow a beard, and she herself was by Martin's side, silently watching the crew.

She cleared her throat, suddenly nervous. "I- I don't know if this is going to work. But if there is any place where we can contact Rip, it's here."

Silence met this proclamation, but Sara knew that no snide remarks was a sign to continue. "To be completely honest, I'm ready to go back on that ship. I miss it. Not just the traveling through time, fighting bad guys. I miss my family. I miss you guys."

Her throat was suddenly tight, and Kendra reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder. "Yeah." She whispered. "Yeah, me too."

"I found a family in you guys. And I miss being all together, not separated over miles, in different city's and living different lives. I miss waking up to Kendra's coffee and breakfast. I miss kicking Snart's but whenever we would train. I miss Mick drinking issues, and Ray's happy-go-lucky attitude, and Stein taking the place of the grandfather I never had. I miss Jax being like a little brother to me. Heck, I even miss Rip's annoying uncle qualities! Though.. slightly less then the rest of the things I just listed."

Mick snickered, but quickly went quiet. "You know what I miss?" He asked. "13th century booze. That's some good stuff right there."

Ray shook his head. "Way to wreck the moment, Mick."

"Hey!" He spread his hands. "She said she liked my drinking issues."

Sara laughed. "Even if Rip doesn't show up, I don't want to lose this. I can't lose you guys, especially after everything that has happened in my life. We keep each other in check. We bring out the best in each other. I need that."

"Now." She continued. "I'm not saying I'm going to be traveling to Central every morning so Kendra can make me coffee. But maybe some days, I can come and see you down there. Ray and I can travel down, and we can, I don't know, join Snart in robbing a bank or something."

"Sounds good to me." Snart drawled. "It would be nice to introduce to to the tricks of the trade."

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud whooshing sound. A large, grey and gold ship appeared before them.

Then the door opened, and Rip Hunter looked down upon them. "Oh, good, you're all here." To his credit, he didn't seem that shocked. "There's a new big bad threatening the timeline. Now, you don't have to come, but-"

They were on the ship before he could even finish his sentence.

 **Author's Note: Wow, I sat down and wrote _all_ of that in one go. Sorry, it got a little cheesy there, but I felt it was needed. REVEIW!**


End file.
